Reign of Superman
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Sequel to Man of Steel and Maid of Might. Superman returns and this time he's got an army, and a whole new universe to sexually conquer... Warning: SMUT
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: ****A fairly fast paced intro as there is a lot to get through. There is a bit of sex in this chapter but there will be much more in the other chapters. Most characters will probably be at least a little OOC due to the purple kryptonite but that's kind of the point. Superman in particular will get more and more OOC as the saga goes on. That's intentional. I hope you all enjoy ;)**

Superman laughed as the power cut out. His cell door crashed open and he stepped outside, blinking in the light as black-clad ninja man-bats swarmed the facility. Leading the charge was an unexpected ally: Bane. The cell next to his crashed open as well. This took Superman by surprise as he hadn't known there was another cell so close to his. "Hey honey," Supergirl smirked.

"Mistress," Bane declared his loyalty, lowering himself onto one knee. Superman raised an eyebrow. "Did Talia brief you on the plan?" he asked. "As much as she knew," Kara answered and Bane nodded. "Then go fetch the planner. I'll have a guest to deal with in a moment..."

Supergirl sped off in a blur and Bane ran to catch up with her, the league of assassins following close behind. Superman simply stood with his arms crossed. Then there was beam of yellow light and a figure emerged. Zatanna Zatara, mistress of magic, the lady in the corset, boots, fishnets and top hat. It was hard not to be aroused.

"Stand down Superman," She ordered but there wasn't much commitment in her voice. "I knew you'd be the first Justice Leaguer to respond. I saw it in your eyes when you imprisoned me here in Lockdown 9. You were disappointed when I didn't come for you. You've been watching, waiting for your chance... This is it..."

Zatanna was breathing heavily. She knew she had to resist him, for everyone's sake, but she couldn't. He was right. She wanted the man of steel. It probably wasn't just the effects of the purple kryptonite either...

Kara reached the main cell block of the secret prison. There weren't many residents, and only one she was interested in. "Do we need her?" she gestured to Superwoman, glaring at her, practically begging to be set free with her eyes. "Not even slightly," Owlman's monotonous voice echoed. So Supergirl left Superwoman, simply freeing Owlman, much to Lois' distaste. Owlman strode out of his cell confidently. "We have work to do..." he said simply.

Kal-El rammed Zatanna up against the wall, his hands groping her soft legs through the stringy fishnet stockings. Their lips locked together, hers parting to let his tongue enter. His fingers eased up the back of her thighs to her ass, gripping it tightly. She felt his cock pressing against her through the prison outfit.

He ripped off his clothes, and she eyed his penis lustfully. He tightened her corset as far as it would go. Her boobs felt like they would pop out of the fabric but didn't quite, and the tight clothing restricted her breathing making her take quick short breaths. "Try to keep your hat on..." he whispered as he hooked a finger into the black panties above her stockings and lowered them.

He licked the top of her breasts above the corset as she held onto her top hat with one hand and held onto him with the other. He thrust into her. She moaned out loudly as he penetrated her, thrusting hard. Gasping for breath, she moaned out louder as he pushed into her harder.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands came down on her breasts, squeezing through her corset. Then they traced up to her shoulders and down her arms before jumping to her thighs again, gripping them tightly as he sped up. She called out as he screwed her mercilessly, not letting up for a second. Then he brought her to an orgasm. She fell down to her knees in front of him. Somehow, her hat had managed to stay on throughout the fucking. "That suits you," he said, patting her shoulder, "Kneeling."

"Ooh, Fun!" Kara grinned, suddenly appearing at Kal's side. It wasn't clear whether she was talking about Zatanna or Kal but here eyes were very quickly drawn to his penis. "You can play later," He said, again not clear which he was talking about. "How is our resident evil Batman?" She nodded her head from side to side to indicate 'so-so' "He says it's ready. But we'll have to be quick as the rest of the League will be here any moment."

"Tell him his calculations are off," a voice growled from behind her, "I'm already here..." Batman declared. Supergirl's eyes widened in fear but Superman just shook his head: "Not entirely true Bruce, These are just your robot guards..."

As he spoke, more and more Bat-Men started to appear behind the one that was already there. Lead-Line robotic warriors running Lockdown 9 for Wayne. "I have an army as well now, old friend," Superman grinned as the Man-Bat hordes flew into the room, swarming around the robots as the two sides clashed. "We have to go now," he said pushing Kara gently towards the way she'd come from. "I have a few things to grab first," he added. "Can you grab my pet as well?" she asked whispering something into his ear. "I'll see what I can do," he said then was gone.

In a flash he was back, Talia al Ghul gripped in arm and a cage in the other holding Miss Martian and her new roommate Supergirl's playtoy. "Hey Steph!" Kara grinned waving. "We should leave _now_," Owlman pointed the swirling yellow portal where his cell had previously been. "Personalised boom-tube," he explained, "It will take us where I promised." Superman patted him on the shoulder, "Then let's go partner and they jumped through, Bane taking as many Man-Bat ninjas through after him as he could before the portal closed.

Applause filled the street that had been empty mere moments ago. "Well done Owlman. I'm impressed." Superman declared. Owlman scowled: "It was child's play. I'm a man of my word." Superman dropped the cage and grinned as he looked over his new universe. The Ame-Comi girls universe...


	2. Catwoman

"So why are we here?" Kara asked, "And where is here?" Owlman ignored her for a moment, tinkering with the equipment in the make-shift lab he'd set up before sighing and giving in. "We're here because we needed an escape from the universe we were trapped in before. Here is a different universe, one populated almost exclusively by superheroes and villains of the female variety. I assumed that would be to our benefactor's tastes. I call it the Ame-Comi universe." Kara cocked her head to the side. "Any reason why?" Owlman smirked: "Not that you would understand." Kara leaned over his shoulder like a child, "Lots of girls for him to play with, not much for a girl like me to do. Where is the big S anyway?" Owlman nudged her off his shoulder so he could concentrate. "Hunting."

Selina Kyle stood on the rooftop, watching the streets of Gotham intensely. The tight leather catsuit barely covered her body, really only hiding her front torso. Her black hair was short for a woman's but came to her shoulders. She felt a strong hand land on her shoulder. "Catwoman I presume..." Superman grinned.

He wore jeans and a t-shirt with an S printed on the front. Clearly he'd grown tired of his traditional costume and decided to try something more modern. Selina's eyes poured over him, "Hello handsome..." she whispered. He caught her hand as it scratched gently down his chest. "Why do you want me?" she asked innocently. "You're a very a attractive woman. But mostly, I just want to piss off an old friend." Selina didn't understand what he meant but she didn't care because he'd just taken the whip from her belt.

"Those claws look dangerous..." he murmured into her ear as he wrapped the length of the whip around her wrists, binding her hands together. "Good kitty..." he teased as he pushed her down to her knees and bent her forwards. "I'm going to make you purr for me..." he told her and she shivered with excitement. His hands trawled down her bare back and unhooked her belt, tossing it aside.

Bent over with her hands tied together she felt his hands rub her ass gently, preparing it. Then he slowly pulled off her costume leaving her vulnerable in her underwear. He took off her bra and leant forwards, his hands sliding round and groping her modest boobs. "These are good," he commented licking the back of her neck. "What would it take to make you purr for me?" he asked. Breathing heavily she answered hesitantly, "A saucer of milk?"

She heard him unzip his jeans. "I don't know about milk, but I've got some white liquid coming for you." His fingers eased down her knickers. "if you'll cum for me..." Tiring of the foreplay, he thrust forwards, grinding his hips into her butt. She groaned out and his hands returned to her breasts, working them lightly.

He fucked her ass consistently, patiently, not wanting to use her up too quickly. She didn't have powers after all. He was far less kind to her boobs though, squeezing and pulling them fast and hard. He tweaked her nipple and she swallowed hard, biting her bottom lip. He looked at her bound hands, "If you had more whips we could tie you up even more, gag you as well. We might even have one left over to play with. But since you don't... I'll have to cope." He thrust into her ass harder, accelerating now.

He released one of her boobs, rubbing her clitoris instead. "Let me know when you're ready to purr for me, and I'll give you my milk." She was panting as he drilled her into the ground, fucking ferociously. She wasn't sure she could take much more.

He rubbed her clit harder and she moaned out but then was silenced again as he thrust even harder. As he gripped her right breast even harder she gave in. "Meow!" she squealed and one last thrust started her orgasm. He came as well but pulled his hips back.

He brought her trapped hands to his shaft and they started to rub gently as he brought his pelvis level with her head. "Lick it all up then..." he ordered and she grinned, starting the blowjob eagerly.

Owlman grinned, clearly pleased with whatever it was he had been working on. Supergirl couldn't tell. She simply watched him. "You said this world was where all the women heroes and villains were," she said, licking her lips then rubbing at Owlman's shoulders seductively, "But I've already found one man I want to sleep with."

He knocked her hands off his shoulders. "Patience is a virtue," he said with even raising a voice. "I have work to do, go play elsewhere." She glared. No man should be able to resist her, but then Owlman wasn't a typical man. "Who else am I supposed to play with?" she demanded, pouting. Superman caught her hand as she reached Owlman again. "I've got a date with Power Girl," he grinned, she scowled, "But I gather there's another version of _you_ here..."

Supergirl grinned. "Playtime..."


	3. Powergirl and Supergirl

Her feet left dusty footsteps on the surface of the moon as she paced towards the new arrival. Power Girl stopped just in front of him and cocked her head to the side. "I don't believe we've met..." she spoke. He extended his hand and she shook it. "I'm Superman," he told her.

Supergirl liked to fly low over the deep blue ocean, and just take in nature's beauty. She had to let out a shriek though when the ripples in the water turned to a massive splash up at her and a black projectile launched up towards her. "Don't be such a little girl," The other Supergirl laughed, dressed in a black copy of this world's Supergirl costume.

Superman had never seen boobs as big as Power Girl's before. Her blue and white armour were alluring and his eyes couldn't leave the open circle in the chest of her costume, although he did sneak a peek at her thighs, visible above her blue boots. He didn't want to waste time with foreplay, and he knew that she was checking him out as well, so he simply wrapped his arm around her waist, gave her butt a quick squeeze then pulled to him into a deep embrace.

The dark Supergirl had the blue one in a stranglehold with one hand and the other traced down her chest and under her skirt. Kara rubbed her good counterpart's vagina roughly as she struggled in her grip. "This is never going to work, we can't both be Supergirl" Kara taunted, "So how about I be Supergirl, and you can be Slut-Girl?" She took the moan escaping Slutgirl's mouth as a yes.

Powergirl didn't resist as Superman kissed her, his hands wandering over her body, loosening the straps of her costume. She had barely met him, yet she couldn't even try to resist him. She needed him. She felt her costume falling off her body and floating off into space as he stripped her. He held onto her belt and clipped it back around her waist after he'd got the rest of her costume off her as it was the only thing creating gravity to keep her on the moon. Superman stripped himself and her eyes landed on his huge penis.

Slut girl moaned out again and again as Kara fingered her pussy until she started to orgasm. There was a laugh behind her then she was plunged down into the ocean, Supergirl's arms still wrapped around her throat. Then, as fast as a speeding bullet they emerged from the water again, now dripping wet, and very naked.

Superman nailed Powergirl down onto the surface of the moon, his cock sliding in and out of her vagina at top speed. His muscular hands gripped her tits and pumped them up and down. He made no effort to hide that her breasts were the most spectacular thing about her in his mind. He pounded into her constantly but he never dropped her boobs. They were like basketballs in his grasp, being dribbled up and down her chest with the enthusiasm as of a youngster.

Kara had her bitch's head held down under the water with one hand and was eagerly spanking her ass again and again. She yanked slut girl's head out of the sea for air but slammed a finger into her tight ass, finger her butt forcefully. The other Kara couldn't register what was happening as she gasped for breath. One moment she had been doing her usual flyby, the next she was being screwed by a sex-crazed version of herself. "Well Slutgirl? Do you like this?" Kara demanded, releasing her ass and lifting her thighs up onto her shoulders so she could eat out her pussy. "YES!" Slutgirl cried out as Kara licked at her pussy. "Good... because you belong to me now, and I'm taking you back to my fortress to be one of my pets." There was a pause then Slutgirl answered: "Fantastic."

Superman drilled into Powergirl's ass now, but still clutched her boobs protectively. He could see Kara was tiring but he wasn't ready to finish yet. He lifted Kara up off the moon and for a moment they hovered over Earth, admiring the view. Then Superman plunged down with one almighty thrust and their two bodies zoomed down towards the surface of the Earth. They landed, with a splash, in the great blue ocean, right on top of a pair of Supergirls.


	4. Jade

Jade was the Green Lantern of Sector 2814. That meant she had many responsibilities, sure Earth was one of them, but it was not the only one. A lot of her time was spent off-world, fighting against villains like Sinestra. When she returned to Earth after one-such adventure though, she found it drastically changed.

The Earth she returned to was a united Earth. An Earth without petty governments squabbling over tiny pieces of land. An Earth held tightly in the palm of a man of steel. From what she could gather from the various posters and flags dotted around the planet, there were two sides to choose from. One, the empire of this Superman. Two, the resistance. Jade didn't have time to make the decision.

She'd barely been back before a flash of red and black zoomed past her and she found herself face to face with Superman himself. Jade felt her green skin start to redden, he was more handsome than she had expected. Superman wore a red and black costume that showed his role of emperor better. The red cloak over the black power-suit oozed authority, and there was a certain sex appeal to it.

His hand reached out, stroking a strand of her green hair back behind her ear. "You've been off-world. You haven't heard about the changes," he said. He said something else after that, but Jade couldn't hear it over the sound of her heart racing. "So you have to make a choice," he finished, "Rule or Resist?"

For Jade it was a split-second decision. Unfortunately, for her brain, that split-second seemed to last for hours. Ultimately though, her choice was stand with this Superman, not because she believed in his cause, if he even had a cause, but because he had done what none other had done. He had united the planet. Also, she totally had the hots for him.

The smirk on his face, it was almost as if he expected her to have a crush on him. They were standing so close, and she was breathing so fast, of course he had noticed. How could he not have, she realised. His hand cupped her cheek. "Superman..." she whispered. "I know," he interrupted her. Then he kissed her.

When their lips met, it was like magic, a spark flying through their bodies. He held her waist, pulling her to him. She wanted to say something, to tell him she wanted to do it, to go all the way, but she couldn't remember how to make words with her mouth. She didn't need to tell him anyway. He knew.

Superman could have just ripped off their clothes right there and then, but he was taking his time, making her moan, making her his. The green-skinned beauty offered no resistance as his hands roamed her body, feeling every curve and corner. Suddenly he has gripping her hand, his fingers easing off her power ring. When the ring came away, resting in his palm, Jade's costume disappeared, fading to just her underwear.

He pinged the elastic of her knickers, and Jade blushed embarrassed. He laughed, catching her lips with his own. Jade looked for a way to even the playing field, but she couldn't see any way to get his costume off. Then the black armour simply faded away. "One of Owlman's inventions," Superman explained. Jade nodded, pretending she knew who Owlman was. "If the target imagines it being removed, it senses that and removes itself for them. It's pretty neat." Jade nodded again, she didn't comment on the fact he'd just called her a target.

When Jade's costume had disappeared, she'd been left in her underwear. Either Superman's underwear faded with the armour, or he hadn't been wearing any, because his dick was now erect in front of her. Jade found herself dropping to her knees in front of him. Her lips parted and his cock slid inside her mouth.

His hands fell onto the back of her head, playing with her green hair and holding her head down on his cock. His hips gently thrust into her throat. His penis filled her mouth, and her tongue, coated in saliva, washed over it. Superman only needed one hand to hold her face down, so the other hand homed in on a different part of her. Jade's bra fell away and the hand groped her boobs roughly

Jade was disappointed when he pulled his dick out of her mouth even if she had been choking a little. He felt like she'd barely got started. Then he eased off her panties and pinned her down to the ground. She moaned out loudly when he pushed into her ass.

Superman pounded into her ass with colossal strength and lightning speed. Jade felt like she could break as he held down her sweaty lime body. She didn't want him to stop though. To the contrary, she wanted him to fuck harder. "More!" she screamed out, and Superman gave her more. Only now was it apparent to her why they called him Superman.

Superman's hands were combing her body with uncanny pace. One moment they were pumping her breasts up and down, the next they were yanking her head back in a moan by her hair, then they were rubbing her vagina, before they were spanking her ass. He'd brought her up onto her hands and knees to screw her doggy style, giving his hands better access. With a spank and a thrust he finished inside the emerald beauty.

Jade collapsed, panting. Superman didn't even seem to be breathing heavier. "So Green Lantern," he said. "Call me Jade," she interjected. He smiled. "Jade, will you join me?" She nodded. "Will you take your place on my Legion of Super-Whores?" he asked. Jade grinned and kissed him.


	5. Batgirl

Barbara Gordon was one of this world's first crime fighters. She'd donned the cape and cowl of Batgirl years ago. It had been a while since she'd emerged from the shadows though. Now she found herself hiding in the darkness once again.

She was a key figure in the resistance against the Man of Steel. She often led strikes against his operations to delay his complete take-over, or even just to annoy him. Now she found herself running across rooftops, fleeing from one of his darkest servants. It was no good. Owlman's sharp talons closed around her throat.

His grip was tightened enough to crush her breathing, but enough to halt her escape. "Get off!" she cried out desperately. "Shhh..." Owlman whispered as a small cloud of green gas ejected from his fingertip and she fell out of his grip in a fit of coughing and spluttering. "Sleep tight..." he whispered as she fell unconscious at his feet.

Batgirl awoke to find herself tied down to an examination table, surrounded by nothing but darkness. Then a light clicked on and the mask of Owlman appeared above her. The smirk that sat on his face was identical to the one he had when he had gassed her but she didn't feel the same about it. The fear was still there inside her, but her distaste and anger were gone, replaced by curiosity and... excitement?

"I imagine you're wondering why you're here," his never-changing voice echoed around the dark chamber. "You're going to reveal all the Resistance's secrets. But first, we're going to test my latest project." Barbara felt a shiver run up her spine when he said 'project.'

"My latest armour," Owlman continued, "has been outfitted with new capabilities, powered by a chemical energy that should produce the same side-effects as the kryptonite shard that sexually empowered Superman. To simplify: it will make you, and anyone else I choose, fall hopelessly into a sexual lust that only I can satisfy."

Barbara could hear his words, and she understood them, and she knew she should be struggling against the steel cable that held her wrists together and kept her pinned down to the table. That wasn't what she was doing however. Her heart was racing, her chest was pumping and her cheeks had filled with red. Even though she knew it was artificial, she was alive with lust for him, and she liked it...

Without warning, Owlman's armour retracted from his body stood stark naked in front of her. His penis stood erect right by her cheek. She didn't wait for him to say or do anything but immediately turned her head and brought the rod into her mouth, sucking down on it hard as if to prove his 'project' was working.

For a moment his body seemed to tense with surprise but the familiar knowing smirk soon returned and he allowed her to ravish his penis. Barbara's tongue and lips worked his cock passionately, with enthusiasm. She wished her hands were free to rub the shaft while she worked but she was a prisoner and she was fairly certain she had gained all the benefits she was going to get now.

Owlman was as close to an actual smile as he could get while she pleasured his dick, rolling his balls around with her tongue. The blowjob was enough to convince Owlman of the effectiveness of his armour, but he decided another demonstration was in order anyway. He pulled back from the blowjob.

Barbara felt herself stripped of her clothes too quick for her mind to fully register. Then he straddled her waist. He didn't fuck her straight away, instead his fingers toyed with the walls of her vagina, rubbing and stroking. She shrieked and gasped with delight to every move he made. The intense fingering drew to a close and now he slid his penis inside her.

It was quick, Owlman had no intention of drawing it out. He wanted sex and the feisty redheaded vigilant was tied down in front of him, practically begging to be fucked, so he took the opportunity, but he didn't waste time. Within seconds he was screwing her with full force and she was screaming out for more.

She was insatiable but he was happy to try. He kept thrusting into her, full throttle, until eventually, she couldn't take anymore. "An amusing experiment," Owlman muttered as his armour slid back around him and he took a moment to watch her moaning out in orgasm. She was going to tell him everything he wanted to know about the resistance, then she was going to find a new role in the world order...


End file.
